


His Eyes

by dionysx



Category: Death Note, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dionysx/pseuds/dionysx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB is searching for his fairytale while also struggling with inner conflict. BBXL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since i was quite young i've been infatuated with Beyond Birthday, and just recently I wanted to write about him. I wanted to write about every little thing that intrigued me about him and his relationships.
> 
> Most of all, I wanted to write about his life. In my own perspective.  
> My version(s).

Your name is Beyond Birthday you go by B for short. You’re above average in height. Very slim, to the point where your bones poke out. You are the definition of antisocial. You have a secret ability, which no one would understand. You live alone with your cats, Rose and Barry. You write in your free time, and are the owner of a morgue that’s been in your family for generations.  
[14 March, 2013]  
B was alone, not uncommon for a man like him. He was very often alone, in fact, he preferred it. He wrote bestselling books, but didn’t take a dime of the profit. He didn’t need it. He’s filthy rich. The most expensive thing in his home is the antiques/ uncommon objects he collects.  
Living in a cellar of a morgue would seem taboo for someone perceived as normal. Not for B. He spent his whole life in this place. This is normal for him. It’s not like there’s rotting cadavers down here, I mean, come on; this was his room after all. He’s not overly obsessed with cleaning like Watari was. So it can get pretty messy. Watari was B’s butler before he died of cardiac arrest. Watari often told the young lad about a boy not much older than B he took care of. His name was L. The stories memorized the boy, he was determined that one day he’d meet this fairytale. 

 

~end of introduction~


	2. Chapter one

In the middle of the night, you caught yourself daydreaming again.

“I wonder what he’s like,” You mumbled.

Watari told you many stories, such as he was the World’s Greatest Detective. 

You turn over to check your phone, 4:48. No point in trying to get back to sleep now. I mean, it’s not like you sleep on a regular basis anyway.  
You have a pair of clothes set out, a black long sleeved v-neck and some loose, worn-out blue jeans. “There’s an eighty-nine percent chance Mattie and Mello are going to show up in an hour, splendid,” Your face turns a tad sour just thinking about it. 

Mattie and Mello are some old chaps that were with you at the Wammy House. You think back at when you guys laughed at normal people, how fun that was.

“Hmph” you sat up, restless.  
A high pitched squeak escaped from your throat. Your phone was vibrating violently. What the fuck. Might as well find out who’s trying to contact you:  
Hello B, I need you to do some things for me.  
Untraceable sender. Incoming call: restricted.  
“What sort of things am I doing?” You play along with this anonymous person, at least until your mates get here. “First retrieve the package on your doorstep,” the computerized voice requested. Damn it. You were hoping he wouldn’t use a voice disguiser. But you also were ninety percent certain that he would.  
You check your doorstep, and there it was, the package from the unknown sender. “I have the parcel. Now start explaining”  
“I am the fairytale you dream of meeting so desperately,”  
“I’m afraid that’s not why I’ve sought you out, my apologizes. There’s a bigger issue at hand,”


End file.
